tuff puppy awakening memories
by dragon knight inferno
Summary: this tell the real story of how kitty katswell and dudley puppy first and how the loved each other and how they lost each other by an unfortunate accident and how meet again and there memories come back to them and how they  reveal there lost feelings


Prologue love in the moonlight

Petropolis high school 9 years ago

In the hallway there were two girls one was bunny with brown hair her name was tammy she was wearing a cowboy hat a t shirt that said desert rose on it with jeans and cowboy boots the other girl was a cat with black hair and headband she wore a black tank top and a green skirt and white high heeled boots her name is kitty katswell they walked down the hall looking for bulletin board.

Kitty then says to tammy "I can't im going secret agent college two years early I'm so happy "

Tammy then responds " why so early sugah can't y'all wait two years more before you just leave me here by myself

Kitty looks at her with a sad look her face and a tear in both eyes and says

" why can't you be happy for me this a big moment only top two scorers on the agent test get go I want to be agent that's all ever wanted tammy ok"

Tammy looks at her and says " ok ok I'm sorry Kitty its just high school won't be the same without you" then they hug each other lovingly

Kitty then says " you'll be fine you'll find boyfriend in no time and not miss as much ok"

Tammy with goofy look on her face says "you really think so"

Kitty then responds with smile " yes you are very pretty and cute and any guy would be lucky to have you"

They finally make to the bulletin board

Kitty checks to see the top two scores but then she gets angry look on her face and then says " what the hell how hell did I lose to that guy"

Tammy responds with a worried look on her face " who kitty beat on the test "

Kitty trying to calm down " take a look for your self "

Tammy takes look and eyes widening "oh him is that all don't sweat it kitty its just Dudley puppy"

Kitty then looks at tammy with flames in her eyes " then says " who in the hell is Dudley puppy"

Walking down the hallway where two dogs the one on the left was wearing grey jeans and a black shirt black leather fingerless glove and black riding boots and black leather jacket and he had white fur his name is Dudley puppy the one on the right had grey fur and blonde hair and beard and a blue white stripes going from shoulders to the sleeves and white spot in the middle and had on grey pants as well his name is roger Dudley's closest friend

Roger says with smile " make sure u invite to all sweet parties at college bro"

Dudley looks at his amigo and says " oh you know I will bro I bet you the parties are going to be sweet there I can't wait to go "

At the bulletin board

Kitty throwing a fit and shouting "who the hell is Dudley puppy"

Dudley runs up and says "I'm Dudley puppy you got a problem with that then he looks at the board and says " that's why because I got a better score that's why u re being such a pussy about it"

Kitty pulls out her claws and turns around and says you are so going to get it now the puts her hand begins looking at Dudley checking him out

Dudley looks up and he was aw struck at beautiful she was he was examining her with his eyes then Dudley asks her something

"Kitty do you want to go out tonight with me to that place surf and turf

Kitty began to blush and said " sure thing pick me at 7 here's my address and number see you tonight handsome"

Dudley blushed and responded " sure thing cutie' they all walked away

Roger says "dude scored a date with that your so lucky man"

Dudley shrugged and said " its not luck it's skill with ladies "

In the parking lot

Dudley puts on his helmet and then roger dose the same

Then Dudley says " look I'll call you tomorrow and tell you the good news"

Roger hi five's him and says "you better dude"

They start there bikes and drive off in two different directions

Dudley went right and roger went left they rode off with incredible speed

On the school bus

Tammy looked worried at kitty wondering why she didn't hit Dudley

She then says kitty why didn't y'all hit Dudley for what he said

Kitty looked up at the ceiling and said "because he is so hot and manly I think I might be in love with him"

Tammy the started to smile and said " wow y'all must be on cloud nine right now just so you know he's one of the smartest and coolest guys in school so you lucked out with him"

Kitty then looked at tammy "and said really I didn't know that"

Another girl said " how could you know you came here the second year"

It was sarah she was a fox girl with light blue tank top and blue mini skirt and blue hi heeled boots

Kitty looked her and said "yeah so what has that got do with anything"

Sarah with an angry look on her face and responds "of course you wouldn't

Today was the last day for any girl to ask out Dudley but had to get in my way "

Kitty turn around and said " to bad so sad I got to him first and I will have a great time with him got to go this is me and tammy's stop"

Kitty and tammy get off the bus

Tammy waves bye and says " I hope y'all have a wonderful time on your date with Dudley "

Later that night at Dudley house in his room

Dudley looking at his gps says well according to this kitty's house is only 20 minutes away form the diner so I'll use my watch phone app

Ok I got the jacket from roger and with that I'm out of here "

Downstairs

Dudley looks in kitchen and says to his mom " ma I'm going out don't wait up"

Peg looks at her son and says " where are you going at time like this

Dudley looks at her blush " geez mom I have a date tonight ok I'm leaving bye "

Peg smiles as Dudley walks out the door and shouts " have a good time and be good to her"

Dudley gets on his bike and connects his gps and puts on his mp3 player on his bike and plays the song endless possibilities and starts to sing

This is my escapeI'm running through this worldAnd I'm not looking back'Cause I know I can goWhere no one's ever goneAnd I'm not looking backBut how will I know when I get there?And how will I know when to leave?We've all got to start from somewhereIt's like that for meThe possibilities are never endingChorus:I see it, I see itAnd now it's all within my reachEndless possibilityI see it, I see it nowIt's always been inside of meAnd now I feel so freeEndless possibilityVerse 2:And so we'll carry onMy time to shine has comeI feel itAs fast as I will go[- From . -]Up to the top I'll goYou'll see it(You'll see it)So who's waking up when I get there?It feels like I'm lost in a dreamI know in my heart that it's my timeAnd I already seeThe possibilities are never ending[Chorus]Drop n' Stop'Cause you've proven againNow this is whereMy journey beginsYou'll lose speed, you're losing your flowBut inside is a power you'll never know! Better let it out, it's inside you! Better all step back, 'cause I'm coming through! [Chorus x2](Endless Possibilities)Endless Possibilities(Endless Possibilities)Endless Possibilities

At Kitty's house in her room

Kitty get's of the shower then puts on here underwear then a tank top then black vest then a black mini skirt and black hi heeled boots

Then she walks downstairs

Mrs Katswell looks at her daughter and says "why are you dressed like that

Kitty"

Kitty blushes and says ' I have a date tonight with this guy a met at school his name is Dudley puppy and I really like him you can meet him tonight "

Mrs Katswell she smiled at daughter and says "well I hope you have a wonderful time tonight and have some fun tonight okay" she hugs her daughter

Outside kitty's house

Dudley honks his horn and kitty walks outside and hugs Dudley then kitty says to Dudley " hey come meet my ma baby "

Dudley smiles and says "sure let me get something and I'll be right there"

Dudley walks inside her house Dudley then introduces himself to mrs katswell Dudley then says to kitty " I have a surprise for you close your eyes and hold out your hands "

Kitty closed her eyes and held out her hands then Dudley and hands her a leather jacket and then says surprise kitty opened her eyes and then started to cry tears of joy and then she jumped into Dudley arms and then said "thank you Dudley it so cute " Dudley says "check out the back"

Kitty checks out the back and reads what it says "feline angel"

She hugs Dudley again

Dudley says ok that's enough "we should get going reservations won't last forever" kitty puts on her jacket and they both walk out the door

Dudley hands kitty a helmet and he lifts on the bike

Kitty smiles and says " and says oh you are such a gentleman"

Dudley blushes and says why thank you " then he starts the bike

And puts on the song I would do anything form simple plan and starts to sing while driving

Another day, is going byI'm thinkin' about you all the timeBut you're out thereAnd I'm here waitingAnd I, wrote this letter, in my headCuz' so many things were left unsaidBut now you're goneAnd I can't think straightThis could be, the one last chance, to make you understand, yeahI'd do anythingJust to hold you in my armsTo try to make you laughSomehow I can't put you in the pastI'd DO ANYTHINGJust to fall asleep with youWill you remember me?Cuz' I know I won't forget youTogether we, broke all the rulesDreamin' of droppin' out of schoolAnd leave this placeTo never come backSo now, maybe after, all these yearsAnd if you miss me have no fearI'll be here And I'll be waitin'This could be, the one last chance, to make you understandAnd I just can't let you leave me once again, yeahI'd do anythingJust to hold you in my armsTo try to make you laughSomehow I can't put you in the pastI'd do anythingJust to fall asleep with youWill you remember me?Cuz' I know I won't forget youI close my eyesAnd all I see is youI close my eyesI try to sleep, I can't forget youNanana, nananaAnd I'd do anything for you Nanana,nanananaaaaI'd do anythingJust to hold you in my armsTo try to make you laughSomehow I can't put you in the pastI'd do anything Just to fall asleep with youTo fall asleep with youWith you, yeahI'd do anythingTo fall asleep with youI'd do anythingThere's nothing I won't doI'd do anythingTo fall asleep with youI'd do anythingCuz' I know, I won't forget you

A few minutes later at the surf and turf café

Dudely and kitty get off the bike and Dudley holds the door for his date and she walked in first then Dudley walked past her and said to greeter "puppy party of two"

Greeter looks at his list and says "ah yes mister puppy you table is ready follow me"

2 minutes later

Dudley and kitty sit there and then Dudley says " what a waste of beautiful night were inside hey kitty after this u want to go dancing in the park"

Kitty says smiling "dinner and dancing in the moonlight u know how to show a girl a good time don't you

Dudley wagging his tail and blushing " maybe I do "

Kitty then says " sure why not"

The waiter walks up and says "may I take order"

Dudley orders for both of them " she'll have fried shrimp and lobster

And I'll the sirloin streak and a double cheese burger

Kitty in aw then says "Dudley can you afford that"

Dudley smiles and says " oh yeah were covered "

Ten minutes later Dudley burps and so dose kitty

Dudley says with a smile " some one got talent "

Kitty blushes and says "you think so"

Dudley shakes head and " oh yes you got the gift

Check please

Five minutes later in the park

Dudley turns on the music and then puts his hand out and asks " may have this dance "

Kitty blushes and says "you may "

They start to dance in the moonlight

Then kitty blushes as she looks deeply in Dudley's blue eyes and asks him some thing " Dudley will be my boyfriend please"

Dudley blushes and says " thought you'd never ask " then stop dancing

He looks in to her eyes and she looks in to his and they kiss each other gently and passionately Dudley then says "this is the greatest night of my life"

Prepare for chapter one where it gets tragic and creepy and secretive so says dragon knight inferno


End file.
